Been Waiting For That Kiss
by VioletCherry342
Summary: Dec. 31st, 2012, New York City, New York, Time Square. David and Thalia run into Kurt on New Years Eve, and Thalia wants her brother to get a kiss at midnight.. Hmm. Karomel/Kurtofsky, matches up with HCOWIO but can be easily read alone.


**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel sighed and wrapped his jacket tighter around himself, standing tall and proud so the gruff New Yorkers would stop bumping into him. Some still did, but it wasn't as though he cowered back and let them walk all over him anymore. Nope. He was done with that high school shit. NYADA was doing wonders for him, playing cut-throat with the big dogs, especially his choreographer, Bryan, who was basically his bitch by this point. He had this bitch glare plastered onto his features by this point, as well, almost always. And yes, he nearly kicked out his leg when someone basically dry humped his leg. "Excuse me?"<p>

He then looked down, expecting some drunken girl who would be pulled away by her sniggering boyfriend, but it was honey locks that he saw. His head tilted; who the hell let a little girl run around the streets of New York? She looked up at him with the widest smile Kurt had ever seen, and he lifted his brows in shock. "Kurt!"

"Thalia?" Kurt asked, kneeling down and lifting Thalia up, seating her on the top of the fence so she was safe from stomping feet. "What in the world are you doing out here?"

"Well, we were here to see the shiny Christmas ornament," She said, pointing back to the ball, still high up on the buildings, "but then I saw you over here and I wanted to come say hi."

Kurt smiled for the first time since Blaine broke up with him via telephone. '_Ya know what? If you're going to be such a bitch, why don't you just burn that promise ring?_' and then he hung up. It hurt, a lot, and he curled up in a ball and cried for a good two hours, and was absent minded for rest of the day. Thinking back on it now just made him angry, and he would be damned if he ever ran into Blaine again and groveled, so he just decided he was done, thank you.

But Thalia always made him smile. "Aw, that's sweet."

"Yeah," She said, sitting up a little straighter and looking around the crowd. "Uh oh."

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed.

"I think I lost-"

"THALIA!" A voice erupted from the slur of voices, and Kurt turned to glance over his shoulder, still holding his weight on either side of Thalia's legs, which were alternately swinging back and forth. "Hey, pervert - excuse me - back that fuck - pardon me - off!"

"Well, I extend my deepest apologies," Kurt said, moving one arm and leaning back on the fence, batting his eyes up at David and tilting his head up so the taller boy could see more than just the brim of his hat. Thalia gave a sideways glance to the stud in his right ear, meant to be a prop for a musical number but he liked how it suited him, before looking at Dave with that bored 'Here we go again' look.

"Yeah, you shou- Holy hell, Fancy?"

Kurt batted his lashes, very glad he'd taken up the amazingness that was a sliver of eyeliner which just made his eyes look bigger, smirking up at David. "Hey there, Hamhock."

Thalia tilted her head at nicknames like 'Hamhock' and 'Fancy' but didn't comment, instead watching the way her brothers eyes lit up.

"Hey," He stammered, not considering things when he gave Kurt a one armed hug, and Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and snickered before settling back down on his three inch heals. "Well, don't you look famous."

Kurt shrugged one shoulder, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other a few times before sighing. "Yeah, I suppose. You look pretty darn hot in black."

David blushed, and Kurt looked at Thalia and said, "Ya know, like he's comfortable in the freezing cold out here."

She giggled and tapped David with her toe, and he moved to lean next to here. Damn, Kurt grew up in a year. He thought he'd gotten older from age sixteen to eighteen, but eighteen to nineteen and a half was drastic. A piercing, a hat, he had even more of a figure, that earring was fucking sexy as hell and yet he still had that adorable baby face, even with the small amount of make-up and the lines forming around his eyes, turning from smile lines to scowl lines.

He looked furious, and he was grinning still. David suddenly pitied anyone who he held a grudge against, and was really glad he looked genuinely happy to see him. He still couldn't get over the fact Kurt freakin' Hummel just said he looked hot...

Crap, is he talking?

"Hamhock!" Kurt cried in an agitated tone, and Thalia giggled.

"Hammy."

"Oh, great, look what you did?" He said, gesturing to his little sister.

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said, his hands gripping each other as he leaned on the fence and rested his cheek against them. Fuck, he knows he's cute now, too.

"Mhmm."

"You guys never answered me last year," Thalia said suddenly after they just stared at each other for a few minutes, crossing her arms.

"Love, I'm sorry, my memory doesn't go back that far," Kurt said with a frown. He only appeared to be Kurt when he was talking to her, so David didn't mind getting ignored.

That is until Thalia kicked him in the hip, distracting him from how large Kurt's coat looked compared to those skinny jeans - was it just him or were his legs _longer_ and _thinner_? - and the soprano burst out laughing.

"Davey!"

"Ow!" He wailed, grabbing his hip and growling. "Thalia.."

"David," She retorted, sniffing smugly before looking back at Kurt. "I asked why you guys weren't dating."

Kurt's face transported back one year, six days, and he blinked. "Erm.."

"T," David said. "I thought mom and I told you-"

"It's a bad thing to ask, blah blah," She glared. "But don't act like I haven't caught you reading his Twitter feed."

"You follow me?" Kurt asked with a smirk, cocking a perfect brow.

"Every day," Thalia informed, and a very bright red David pinched her hand. She squeaked and slapped David's shoulder, pouting.

"I love this kid," Kurt said.

"Hummel!"

Instead of jumping like he would have in high school, Kurt just sighed and looked over his other shoulder, blinking a few times. "I'm standing right here."

The man with the blonde hair in a crew cut stopped pretending to look around, and shot an icy, dagger-filled glare at Kurt. David bristled. "What the hell? Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"Oh, blow me." Did he really just say that? "Just because I have better hair than you doesn't mean you have to be a bitch about it."

The man glowered. "Would you just get up there?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at David. "If I give you my coat will you wait up for me?"

"Where are you going?" He asked. He sounded a little paranoid, but he really didn't care. The fact Kurt had a piercing was enough to make him wonder if he was a crack whore, or something.

"That's my director," Kurt said, already beginning to undo the belt and buttons on his suede coat. "Bryan. Total ass. Don't even try to speak with him."

"Hummel," The other guy, Bryan, said, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping. He looked livid, but thank God he was out of ear shot.

Kurt waved a dismissive hand at him and shrugged off the coat. At Dave's stunned expression, Kurt informed. "Oh, don't worry about it. He likes the ones that bite back, and I bite hard.."

Dave nodded, taking the coat in his hands, even though that was the farthest thing from what he was thinking. Kurt was wearing this thin, tight dance shirt, with little rings on the sleeves which attached to his middle finger - which he was fixing right now. He took off his hat, showing off the perfectly coiffed hair style Dave knew he was probably never going to lose, topping it on his sisters curls. "I'll be right back," He said sweetly, winking at the both of them before strutting off and walking past Bryan, who immediately tried to start bitching, but Kurt just snapped his fingers and shot his palm in the direction of his face, not stopping nor slowly. Holy fuck, could he just keep walking in David's eye sight-

Thalia snapped her fingers out in front of her and snickered when David jumped. "I like him."

"Yeah, me too..." He realized he'd said this same thing last year and grinned to himself.

Kurt closed his eyes when told, looked up when told, batted his eyes when told, was about to fall asleep when told when Rachel scampered over, her obnoxiously tall heals clacking.

"Wow, I can look you in the eye," Kurt exclaimed, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shush. These hurt!"

"Can you dance?"

"Doubtful." She feigned a teary expression with ease and sighed out shakily. "Just cover me if I fall, okay?"

"Of course," He said, slipping his phone back in his pocket after tweeting, quite smug now that he knew David would see, 'Just ran into two old friends ;) Love them! Now, to get Ke$ha-fied.'

"Ladies!" Bryan called, and Kurt and Rachel scampered to the stage with the rest of the 20 year olds. Kurt didn't both to remember half of their names, and neither did Rachel, namely because chatting about Twilight and Justin Bieber day in and day out just didn't seem appealing, but the main reason was because they were surrounded by backstabbers and nasty, well, thems, and they knew themselves to well to trust their clones, especially when it came to performing.

"Tonight we have the lovely show choir from New York Academy for Dramatic Arts with us, and they shall be performing Ke dollar sign ha."

The music started playing and David realized he'd followed Thalia right up to the stage. He lifted her up on one shoulder when she started straining her neck to see Kurt as the music started, and she rested her arms on his head. A girl with dark hair and sexy eyes pranced forward, wearing a long sleeved shirt and the shortest Daisy Dukes David had ever seen. David's eyes widened. Was that Rachel? Little, toddler-wear Rachel Berry? All it took was for her to open her mouth and sing, and he knew. Wow. She'd grown up, too. She's established a nose stud, too. It looked great on her. David grinned a little.

_"Hot and dangerous_  
><em>If you're one of us, then roll with us<em>  
><em>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love<em>  
><em>When we got our hot pants on and up"<em>

She sang the first part, tugging at the bottom hem of her shorts, smirking and continuing to sing.

_"And yes, of course we does_  
><em>We runnin' this town just like a club<em>  
><em>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<em>  
><em>Gotta Jesus on my neck-uh-lace-es-es"<em>

The letter went off of her as she bit at the obnoxiously large cross around her neck, as Kurt strutted forward, literally pushing into someone's shoulder as he walked by. The crowd laughed and the shorter boy with dirty blonde hair flushed and shot a death glare at Kurt. The taller boy in the sexiest heals _ever_ seemed to burst with pride over that - this was his song, anyhow.

_"Got that glitter on my eyes_  
><em>Stockings ripped all up the side<em>  
><em>Looking sick and sexified<em>  
><em>So let's go-oh-oh<em>

_"Let's go!"_

The whole group started with the chorus, but David could pick out the ex-New Directions voices easily. Their dances were in perfect harmony, from the few fist pumps to the intricate feet movements that David kept waiting for to trip someone up. Somehow, it didn't happen, all these guys managed to keep their balance.

_"Tonight we're going har-ha-har-har-ha-hard_  
><em>Just like the world is our-ou-ou-ou-ou-ours<em>  
><em>We're taking it apar-par-pa-pa-pa-part<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars<em>  
><em>We are who we are<em>

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dum-du-du-du-dumb_  
><em>Our bodies going numb-num-nu-nu-nu-numb<em>  
><em>We'll be forever young-youn-you-you-young<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars<em>  
><em>We are who we are"<em>

Kurt took over then, prancing forward and booming through the microphone.

_"DJ turn it up_  
><em>It's about damn time to live it up<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of being so serious<em>  
><em>It's making my brain delirious<em>

_"I'm just talkin' truth_  
><em>I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do<em>  
><em>We're sellin' our clothes <em>  
><em>Sleepin' in cars<em>  
><em>Dressin' it down <em>  
><em>Hittin' on dudes<em>  
><em>Hard"<em>

Did he just wink at David? The elder Karofsky would wager his bottom dollar Kurt just winked at him. Holy fuck. Holy, holy, _holy fuck_. Thalia giggled above him and his suspicions were confirmed, and he blushed.

_"Got that glitter on my eyes_  
><em>Stockings ripped all up the side<em>  
><em>Looking sick and sexified<em>  
><em>So let's go-oh-oh<em>

_"Let's go!_

_"Tonight we're going har-ha-har-har-ha-hard_  
><em>Just like the world is our-ou-ou-ou-ou-ours<em>  
><em>We're taking it apar-par-pa-pa-pa-part<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars<em>  
><em>We are who we are<em>

_"We're dancing like we're dumb-dum-du-du-du-dumb  
><em>_Our bodies going numb-num-nu-nu-nu-numb  
><em>_We'll be forever young-youn-you-you-young  
><em>_You know we're superstars  
><em>_We are who we are_

_"DJ, turn it up_  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>

_"DJ, turn it up_  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>

_"DJ, turn it up_  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>

_"DJ, turn it up_  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up<em>  
><em>Up"<em>

Kurt and Rachel were front and forward now, and Kurt (he's sure Rachel probably did it too, but he was slightly distracted) pulled this hip movement that could be easily described as pornographic,

_"Tonight we're going har-ha-har-har-ha-hard_  
><em>Just like the world is our-ou-ou-ou-ou-ours<em>  
><em>We're taking it apar-par-pa-pa-pa-part<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars<em>  
><em>We are who we are<em>

_"We're dancing like we're dumb-dum-du-du-du-dumb_  
><em>Our bodies going numb-num-nu-nu-nu-numb<em>  
><em>We'll be forever young-youn-you-you-young<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars<em>  
><em>We are who we are<em>

_"Ow!"_

The still screaming crowd shouted louder, jumping up and down and David whistled as he held Thalia when she let go of his head to start clapping insanely. There was a little glimpse of the old Kurt, and the old Rachel as they both shied back at the cheers before Kurt kissed Rachel's cheek, and the dark haired girl gasped and pressed a hand to her collarbone in feigned shock, both of them giggling as they rest of the group faked snickers and "Ooh!'s" Kurt blew a kiss to the crowd and Rachel waved like an adorable little girl before they all strutted off the stage.

"Dave!" Thalia cried, swinging her legs with the skill of a gymnast and causing Dave to nearly drop her, setting her down gently. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"Wait, Thalia!" David shouted as her weakling grip on his finger disappeared as she scampered away. David threw Kurt's jacket over his shoulder and pushed past several people who gave him a scowl. "Excuse me..Sorry. Sorry! I just...Please _move_."

Meanwhile, Rachel was giggling at Kurt, whom of which was smirking playfully and making comments about how he was never going to hear the end of that stunt from Finn, until he heard Bryan calling, "Hey! Hey, get back here!"

"Thalia?" Kurt asked when the little girl rushed up to him, hiding by his leg. He assumed Bryan had startled her by yelling and waved a dismissive hand at the security guard he sent in. Who sends a guard after a little girl? "She's with me."

"Hi, cutie!" Rachel cooed, kneeling down and sitting back on her feet. Kurt couldn't help but wince at how freezing her knees must've just gotten when the bare skin touched the concrete in the middle of the New York winters, but she didn't seem to notice. "Who are you?"

"I'm..." She looked at Kurt to see if she was okay to talk to and Kurt nodded in the affirmative, so she continued. "I'm Thalia."

"Thalia..Aw, that's a beautiful name," She said. "I'm Rachel.."

"Hi..."

"How do you know Kurt?"

"I'm his boyfriend's sister."

Rachel's jaw fell slack and she looked up at Kurt and beamed. "Oh, ho ho.."

Kurt blinked, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red and all he could do to take the blood out of his face was, 'Well, hell, I haven't flushed like this since high school..'

"Thalia," Kurt said. "We're not dating.."

"Lies," The six-year old said, and Rachel was smirking.

"Listen, you self-righteous prick," Came the perfect-yet-not-so-perfect distraction from the door, "my sister is in there and I'm not going to just walk off because you think I'm trying to kill your circus mice."

"Oh, my God.."

"Hi, Davey," Thalia called.

"He's also with me," Kurt said to Bryan, who gave him a look of disapproval, but it was soon forgotten by Rachel prancing over to the hung curtains and beamed, hiding her shock. "Dave Karofsky?"

David gave a bashful smile and nodded. "Hey, Rachel."

"Wow," Rachel said, looking at Kurt over her shoulders and raising her brows before looking back at the ex-jock, smile never faltering. "Just wow."

"Thalia, come here," David demanded, looking at Kurt apologetically. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh, it's fine.."

"So!" Rachel piped up as Thalia leaned on David's leg and pouted, arms crossed. "What brings you to New York?"

"Oh, I-"

"He brought Thalia to see the ball drop!" Kurt said quickly, looking at his watch. "Which we could miss soon, if we don't go soon. C'mon, guys."

Rachel cocked a brow, and David let Kurt usher him and Thalia out. He gave Rachel a "I promise to tell you everything later!" look, and she just winked playfully and giggled when Kurt flushed again, trotting off to have small chat with a girl she'd grown to be acquaintances with.

"What happened?" David whispered once Kurt pushed themselves to the absolutely perfect location to see the ball drop, watching Kurt hop up on the fence like Thalia had before.

"Oh, well, uh," Kurt said as Thalia hopped up next to him, leaning on Kurt's arm.

"C'mon, Fancy," David said.

"Well, Thalia might have told Rach that you're my boyfriend," He blurted. "So, what did you think of the performance?"

David blinked. "It was great, sexy as hell, really. Now, you.."

"What?" Thalia asked innocently.

"We," David made a small gesture between himself and Kurt, "aren't dating. And you probably embarrassed him really bad when you told his friend that."

"Oh, no," Kurt shook his head, "no, she didn't, just.."

"Sorry, Kurt," Thalia said, frowning adorably up at Kurt before glaring at David, sighing sadly.

"No, it's okay," Kurt said again, hugging Thalia with one arm. She looked up at them, and Kurt would've swore he saw a sliver of mischief in her eyes before she looked at Dave with a look that could break the heart of a serial killer. "I just..."

David's eyes softened and he tilted his head. "What?"

"Well... Mommy always says that you're supposed to kiss at midnight on New Years, and..." She shrugged. "I love you guys and I thought if you two were dating..."

Kurt almost died, looking up at David through his lashes and opening his mouth to say something, anything, as Thalia looked down at her Twinkle Toes with a look of pure dejection.

"And the countdown begins," Dick Clark's voice came through the speakers over the roaring crowd, and David scrambled for something to say.

"Well, I guess we could..."

"S-Sure," Kurt said, nodding shakily. "F-For.."

"Right, y-yeah," He said, swallowing thickly.

"30...29...28..."

Thalia looked up, hopeful, swinging her legs back and forth as Kurt and David both floundered for something brilliant to say, or anything to say, really.

"10...9...8...7..."

The seconds were taunting, shouting at them that yes, they were really about to do this, and yes, they very well might die of embarrassment, but Thalia just looked so hopeful and pleading and..ugh.

David shifted so his hands were on either side of Kurt's hips, mostly so he could reach Kurt's face and still know where his sister was at the same time, and Kurt felt himself shiver, slightly.

"3..."

_Oh sweet mother of Gaga._

"2..."

_Here goes any goddamn chance I had with him._

"1..."

They both tried to hide the small hiccups that formed in their throat, but both of them were stunned at themselves when lips clashed together. Neither one is sure when eyes closed, or if the screaming in the background was really that prominent, because they both went completely deaf. How were they not supposed to? Kurt was suddenly very aware of David's hands on his hips and shifted a little, meaning to seem a little less slutty and a little more modest, but he just ended up pushing into the touch, and his knees hit David's thighs and _holy shit_.

They could've been like that for three seconds or three hours, but time eluded them, snaking away slowly as they just stood there, making out with someone they hadn't seen or spoken to for longer than five minutes in over two years, but both Kurt and Dave were filled with some sort of...longing passion neither one of them would've assumed existed so deep in their souls. Kurt felt David attempt to break away and his hand instinctively shot up to grasp his shoulder, kissing him again. He has not a friggin' clue as to why, but he's damning the human need for oxygen when he finally has to throw his head back and gasp, trying not to choke.

Dave is flushed pink, from a timidness he didn't know was still inside him and from being nearly suffocated by the single most amazing thing that ever has and probably ever would happen in his life. Kurt Hummel just kissed him back, actually grabbed at him as to not let the kiss end, and his hand was pressed against his mouth like it was when he forced a kiss on him, but he doesn't look scared or hurt this time, just looking at David's kiss-swollen lips like he really wished they weren't in such a public place right now.

Somewhere his subconscious reminded him, 'Your sister is there!' and he picked up her excited squealing and clapping and turned his eyes to her, feeling the blood in his face getting heavier as it spread to the back of his neck and his ears.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, hugging Kurt, jostling the other boy from his own smattered thoughts as he startled and hugged her back lightly, his other hand never leaving his lips. David suddenly noticed how he couldn't see what color Kurt's eyes were, because his pupils were in the way, and felt like a total moron when he realized his first wonder was if he might be sick. Now, that would've made more sense, but the look in his eyes was almost...lustful.

"Happy New Year?" David offered feebly, pecking Thalia's cheek sweetly.

Kurt nodded, dropping his hand to his lap and smiling shyly, his own face going pink. "Happy New Year.."

"Twenty-thirteen.."

"Yup..."

David swallowed, all three of them staying there for a while afterwards, when Kurt asked. "Where are you guys staying tonight?"

"Hotel," David said. "Gotta book a room, still."

Kurt scoffed. "You'll never get one last minute."

David winced. "Don't say that, please.."

"Just stating the facts," He said. "Come on.."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not letting you two stay in the car on New Years," He said, looking at Thalia. "Your brother is slow, huh?"

"Mhmm!" She said, overjoyed that she got her way, finally, practically skipping along the shorter boy.

"What are you scheming now, Fancy?"

"You're staying with me tonight, ladies," Kurt said, shooting a smirk to David over his shoulder.

"Oh, no, w-we couldn't..."

"Too late," Kurt insisted, scampering over to his car and throwing the door open. "Now shut your mouth and get in."

He was going to protest further, but Thalia was already clambering in the backseat, situating herself and yawning quietly. Why risk it, anyway?

"David," Kurt said. "Get in the car."

Dave bit his lip and did as he was told. The ride to Kurt's house was silent, save for the small whines Thalia let out as she slowly drifted into a sleep. Kurt pulled into the parking garage and waited for Dave to heft Thalia up, taking her with him. He momentarily panicked that he'd forgotten the rental car and all his things in the trunk, but he knew the hotel he'd parked in front of was only a few blocks away, and even if Kurt couldn't (or wouldn't) drive him there in the morning, he could walk and come get Thalia. All is well.

"I only have two rooms," Kurt admitted like this was a bad thing. "Thalia can have the guest room..You can go with her, but it's a twin..."

"I can crash on the couch," He offered.

Kurt pursed his lips. "I have a king size."

David flushed again, hotter this time, and Kurt though his hands up. "I won't try anything, pinky swear."

David snorted a little, shyly. "Sorry about the little.."

Kurt cocked his brow, confused.

"Ya know..."

"The kiss?" Kurt snorted when David nodded. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for that since Christmas last year."

David just about fainted, but Kurt turned on his heal and went to change his clothes, slipping into some yoga pants and a tee shirt, before coming back out. David had Thalia settled in, by then, and was pacing around Kurt's very clean room awkwardly.

"Nothing is going to jump out and explode," Kurt assured, snuggling under his sheets. When David grinned but still just idled, Kurt pushed himself on his elbow. "Do I make you uncomfortable, or something?"

"What? Oh! No!" David said, shaking his head vigorously. "No, I just...What did you mean, by...waiting..."

Kurt tilted his head as David slowly hung his jacket on the chair, and he shrugged. "I don't know...I guess I was...waiting for a call from you since then, and I.. Well, I missed you."

"Really?" David stammered, trying not to feel...well, like a cheesy porno, because Kurt was being sweet and he was taking his pants off and thanking God it was dark and his boxers were black and loose, which made them just look like shorts. Phew...

"Mhmm," Kurt hummed, unfazed by the situation, lying down on his pillows and stretching a little. "You're a good kisser, ya know."

"Uh-huh.." David said noncommittally, shifting on his feet.

"Oh, lie down," Kurt instructed, snickering. "Chill."

David bit his lip and nodded, slowly stuffing himself under the covers. As soon as he laid his head down he realized how quickly a twelve hour drive and staying up until two in the morning could drain you, and he let out a small yawn. Kurt giggled and pecked David's cheek like it was no big thing and rolled over. "Goodnight, Hamhock.."

"G-Goodn-night, Fancy," David stuttered.

Kurt giggled again. "Don't worry," He said. "I'm not a kiss 'n' tell.."

"Huh..." David said stupidly.

"Nor am I, erm..." He pursed his lips. "Well..."

"What?"

Kurt glanced over his shoulder. "I don't kiss people I don't want to kiss.."

David's eyes widened, but by the time he was able to formulate a proper response, Kurt was breathing deeply and evenly, humming in his sleep.

"I'll, um..." David said, even though no one was listening. "I'll tell you in the morning.." He then rested the flat of his palm on Kurt's waist, and fell asleep, himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone whines, I KNOW Kurt's "Chris" is showing and he's a little sassier than usual. He is meant to be. This is the end of THIS year, so...Yeah. My guess is he'll change a little :P <strong>  
><strong>ANYHOW! It is three in the morning, but I got it here, didn't I? Yipee. Teehee. Happy New Year, everyone!<strong>  
><strong>Now I am going to BED. lol<strong>

**Also, I know "We R Who We R" will be history by 12.31.2012, but it's the only party song I could think of here. So blah. lol :P**

**PS: This did not end how I wanted it to, but my stupid plot bunny went and abandoned me, so I apologize for jumpiness. Review kindly. :P**


End file.
